evilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mob Song (Kill the Beast)
"The Mob Song" (or "Kill the Beast"), is a song featured in the 1991 Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast and the 2017 live-action remake.. It is the third song (fifth in the musical) to be sung by Gaston, the main villain in the movie. Lyrics Normal :Gaston: The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! :Belle:: No! :Gaston: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast! :Mob: Kill him! :Man 1: We're not safe until he's dead :Man 2: He'll come stalking us at night :Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! :Man 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free :Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys :It's time to follow me! :Through the mist, through the woods :Through the darkness and the shadows :It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride :Say a prayer, then we're there :At the drawbridge of a castle :And there's something truly terrible inside :It's a beast! :He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! :Massive paws, killer claws for the feast :Hear him roar! See him foam! :But we're not coming home 'til he's dead :Good and dead! Kill the Beast! :Belle: No! I won't let you do this! :Gaston: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! :Maurice: Get your hands off me! :Gaston: We can't have them running off to warn the creature! :Belle: Let us out! :Gaston: We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? :Male Mob Member #1: I am! :Male Mob Member #2:: I am! :Male Mob Member #3: I am! :Mob: Light your torch! :Mount your horse! :Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place! :Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! :Through a mist, through a wood :Where within a haunted castle :Something's lurking that you don't see every day! :It's a beast! :One as tall as a mountain :We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased :Sally forth! :Tally ho! :Grab your sword! :Grab your bow! :Praise the Lord and here we go! :Gaston: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! :Belle: I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? :Maurice: Now, now, we'll think of something. :Mob: We don't like :What we don't understand :In fact it scares us :And this monster is mysterious at least :Bring your guns! :Bring your knives! :Save your children and your wives :We'll save our village and our lives :We'll kill the Beast! :to Beast's castle :Cogsworth: I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. :''Lumiere: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.'' :barking :Lumiere: Could it be? :Mrs. Potts Is it she? :Lumiere: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! :Cogsworth: Encroachers! :Mrs. Potts: And they have the mirror! :Cogsworth: Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? (Door slams) Aaahh-haa! :Outside :Gaston: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! :Castleware: Hat's ablaze :Banner's high :We go marching into battle :Unafraid although the danger just increased :Mob: Raise your flag! :Sing the song! :Here we come, we're fifty strong :And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong :Let's kill the Beast! :Mrs. Potts: Pardon me, master. :Beast: Leave me in peace. :Mrs. Potts: But sir, the castle is under attack! :Mob: Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! :Lumiere: This isn't working! :Fifi: Oh, Lumiere. We must do something. :Lumiere: Wait, I Know! :Mob: Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! :Mrs. Potts: What shall we do, master? :Beast: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. :Mob: Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! 2017 Version :Gaston: Stand guard! Don't let them escape! This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him! :Mob: Yeah! :Gaston: Well I say we kill the Beast! :Mob: Kill him! :Tom: We're not safe until he's dead :Dick: He'll come stalking us at night :Mr. Potts: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! :Clothilde: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free :Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys :It's time to follow me! :Through the mist, through the woods :Through the darkness and the shadows :It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride :Say a prayer, then we're there :At the drawbridge of a castle :And there's something truly terrible inside :It's a beast! :He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! :Massive paws, killer claws for the feast :Hear him roar! See him foam! :But we're not coming home 'til he's dead :Good and dead! Kill the Beast! :Mob: Light your torch! :Mount your horse! :Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place! :Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! :Call it war, call it threat. :You can bet they all will follow. :For in times like this, they'll do just as I say. :LeFou: There's a beast running wild, there's no question. :But I fear the wrong monster's released. :Mob: Sally forth! :Tally ho! :Grab your sword! :Grab your bow! :Praise the Lord and here we go! :Gaston: Show me the castle! :to Beast's castle :Lumiere: At least he has finally learned to love. :Cogsworth: A lot of good that does us if she doesn't love him in return. :Mrs. Potts: No. This is the first time I've had any real hope she would. :Chip: Did you hear that, Mama? Is it her? Is she coming back? :Lumiere: Could it be? :Fifi: I told you! :Lumiere: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! :Mrs. Potts: Ruffians! :Cogsworth: Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades - and hold fast! :Cadenza: Move aside! :Castleware: Hat's ablaze :Banner's high :We go marching into battle :Unafraid although the danger just increased :Mob: Raise your flag! :Sing the song! :Here we come, we're fifty strong :And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong :Let's kill the Beast! :battering ram crashes the door and Cogsworth crashes flat down to the floor and gets up :Cogsworth: We need help! :Belle: I have to warn the beast! :Maurice: Warn him? How did you get away from him? :Belle: He let me go, Papa. :Maurice: I don't understand. :Belle: He took me there. I know what happened to maman. :Maurice: Then you know I had to leave her there. I had to protect you. I've always tried to protect you... too much, perhaps... :Belle: I understand. Will you help me now? :Maurice: It's dangerous. :Belle: Will you help me now? :Maurice: Of course I could try to pick the lock. After all, it's only gears and springs. But I would need something long and sharp -- Like that. Perfect. :Cogsworth: Pardon me, Master. I'm so sorry to disturb you, but she's not coming back-- no. They're breaking down the doors! :Beast: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. :Mob: Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! :Mrs. Potts: This isn't working! :Lumiere: I Know what to do! :Mob: Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! :Kill the Beast! Category:Villains' songs